First DayHidden Crush!
by Matei-san
Summary: Bear with me here. Minako Female Protagonist has just arrived into the city. As she tries to find her way to the dorms, she bumps into somebody...AkihikoXMinako! Akinako! If you want more just message me...
1. Chapter 1

It was too boring for Akihiko, just sitting in the Commons of the Dorm, lacing his boxing gloves over and over again. Waiting for Shadows to appear was not his thing.

He was bored with life, and he was tired of every day being the same. SEES had gotten one new member, Yukari Takeba.

She was popular, he had heard. Especially the boys (Even the Upperclassmen). He wasn't interested though. Besides, he had girls swarming him 24/7. If he wanted a girlfriend he could have one like that.

But he didn't want one.

So he was stuck in a rut.

As he stepped through the glass sliding doors of Paulownia Mall to see if Officer Kurosawa had any new equipment to buy, he heard loud music coming from Game Panic.

With a glance, he could see through the window two 4th graders playing the guitar and drums on one of those band simulator games.

And then he saw the singer.

She was wearing a Junior's uniform, so she attended Gekoukan. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail, and she had bobby pins in her hair. They were oddly arranged to make the Roman Numeral 22.

He felt like he somehow knew her, but shrugged it off as just an odd feeling. He walked over to the Police Station and spoke to Officer Kurosawa for a while.

She had just arrived in town, and was already feeling a little uneasy. Her school bag was being clenched in her right hand, as she looked at her directions in her left hand.

Somehow she had strayed from the station to the mall, and was quickly getting worried that she was going to be looking all night. She wandered into the mall, and saw that two kids were looking for somebody to sing for their game.

She nodded when they asked her, and picked up the small mic that was sitting next to the games screen. The song came on, as the two kids played the guitar and drums.

"I tried hard, but I proved it is to long,

I hope we could but I lost it all again..."

The song went on, when she saw out of the corner of her eye a tall man holding a jacket over his shoulder. He was watching her sing, and she could feel a small blush creeping on her face.

He was wearing a Senior's uniform, so he must go to Gekoukan she thought. He disappeared into the crowd heading for the Police Station.

"You might seem so innocent,

cause everything makes sense to you."

The song went on as she watched him leave.

"Way of life, way of life,

Way of my life!-"

The song ended. She had gotten 100%, and the two kids both gave her a high five as she picked up her stuff and left the arcade.

It was getting late, and dark rather fast. She was worried that she wasn't going to make it to the dorm in time...

The girl found her way to the station, and boarded the monorail heading towards her destination. Again, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the man again...

He was busy inspecting a pair of boxing gloves, so she assumed he was part of the school team.

The girl flipped open her phone, and quickly typed down an entry into her diary.

_"Made it to the big city, and played an arcade game with a few kids so I didn't feel so worried. There's a guy who I think go's to my new school...maybe he lives at the same dorm complex...? Oh well I guess. Had fun singing! Miss you mom and dad!_

_-Minako"_

She flipped her phone shut, and slid it back into her school bad. She had been keeping that diary ever since she had gotten her phone, which was actually just a few weeks before she came to the city.

As the monorail lurched to a stop she quickly got up and walked out the door. As she walked down the steps she quickly reached for the map in her pocket and unfolded it weirdly with her wrist and fingers.

"So...is it left?" She mumbled to herself, as she walked. It was only a couple more dozen steps before she ran into the wooden pole.

"Ow! I need to watch where I'm going more often..." She looked up the steps that were next to the wooden pole, and saw it was a shrine. Feeling the urge to make a wish, she walked up the steps and towards the offering box.

The playground near it looked like it was played on earlier, and there was a red fountain pen laying on a bench. She dug around her pockets a bit before she pulled out a small sum of 500 yen. She dropped it in and wished for a new and exciting life.

As she turned to leave she walked into the side of somebody and made a small twirl before falling on her side. Her eyes opened as she sat up, and looked at the person she had bumped into. It was the man who was at the mall.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't notice you." That he hadn't. He was too busy thinking about where he had seen her before to pay attention to where he was going. He had a general idea where it was, but he was thinking too deeply to actually notice anyone. And besides it was dark.

"Uh...it's okay." The girl stood up with the help of Akihiko, and wiped off her skirt. She bent over and picked up her schoolbag, while Akihiko scratched the back of his head nervously.

"So, are you new in town? Haven't seen you at school at all this year..." He was almost stuttering with his words, but he could tell she was much more nervous.

"Uh...yes. I'm new...um..." She fiddled with a piece of paper that was in her hand.

"Do you know where this is?" Akihiko examined the paper, and was a bit shocked when he saw it was his dorm that she was heading too.

'_Oh.' _He remembered where he had seen her before. It was on her registration forms that Mitsuru had shown him. He had a little crush on her, to tell the truth.

"Actually, thats the dorm that I live in." He said nervously, as he watched her look at the paper then back up to him.

"Really..." She blushed a bit more, and then smiled a little.

"Could you...show me where it is?" She asked uncertain of his answer. He looked around, half expecting that dog to come back. He was going to see if he was still injured. He didn't know exactly what could cut a dog like that, but it must have just been some bad kids.

"Yea, sure. Come on, we should hurry...it's getting late." She nodded, and they left the shrine, heading for the dorms.

"So...your a senior?" She asked as they walked. He was walking a little fast, but he must've just been worried about something.

"Yea, there's only me a Junior, and another Senior in the dorm, so we have plenty of room." She nodded and smiled a little.

"I think you'll get along with Yukari, the Junior."

"I hope so..." He laughed a little. If Yukari wanted to, she would become friends with her. She was a little...too determined...

Akihiko glanced at his watch, and a chill went down his spine when he saw the time. It was five minutes before midnight.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and started walking way faster then he had been.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She looked around frantically as he tugged her along.

"We need to get back before midnight...curfew I guess." She nodded and tried to keep pace with him.

They weren't going to make it, that much he knew. The moon started to glow brighter, and Minako's cell phone stopped working. The buildings became more run down, and blood started to drip from some of the windows. The few people that walked by, turned into coffins with a glowing red aura around them.

"What's going on?" Minako asked as they rounded a corner.

"Just hold onto my hand and I'll tell you when we get back."

Minako nodded quickly, and looked behind her shoulder. There was a black blob thing that was following them, and it started to evolve into something much bigger.

"Um...hey...theres something following us!" Minako shouted as low as she could. Akihiko glanced behind him, and his eyes widened.

"Come on!" He pulled her along as they ran around another corner, and hid behind a stack of boxes on the street. Akihiko pulled Minako down and told her to be quiet, and they sat there.

The thing that Minako had seen had changed into a completely different creature that was hard to describe...she just thought of it as a monster though.

It swung it's head around the alley and paused staring at the boxes. It leaned towards them a little, but then turned and left, turning back into a small blob.

Akihiko let out a breath and stood back up, lugging Minako with him.

"What was that?" She asked tightening her grip on his hand. "Like I said, I'll explain when we get to the dorms."

She nodded and they began to walk down the alley. It was cold, and there were other blobs like the one she had seen. They tried to avoid them, but then she felt something wrap around her foot.

"Ah!" She tripped and was being clawed at by one of the blobs. She let out small gasp, and then kicked it, Akihiko was trying to pull her back up, and quickly did so.

They were running again, as more blob creatures tried to grab Minako. Akihiko sadly, didn't have his evoker with him. But luckily, he could see the entrance to the dorms.

"Come on!" He pulled her along faster, and the blob creatures began to slowly disperse. Minako looked behind her, as all that was left was one measly blob that quickly realized where it's comrades had went, and escaped as well.

They burst through the doors of the dorm, for Akihiko hadn't noticed the blob creature escaping, Minako noticed...

But then she realized something.

She was laying on top of Akihiko, who was still holding her hand. There was a strange awkwardness as she shyly spoke,

"I never got your name...mines Minako." He said in between a breath, "Akihiko."

Then there was the sound of someone pulling a gun out of a holster, "Who's there!" It was a girl. But then the lights turned on, and a girl with longer hair came up behind her.

"No need to worry Takeba. It's just our new guest, and it seems that Akihiko has already warmed up to her..." The girl looked at the two as she was resting her head on his chest, and he was still holding her hand.

**A/N: Okay you don't need to tell me how many mistakes there are! I've not even beaten Persona 3, and I know that it's written kind of weird, but that's just cause I felt like doing something weird. If you can't tell it's Minako (The new female character in P3P) and Akihiko shipping. I like that a lot!~~ :D So please tell me if you liked it, or want more, or see any mistakes (Which there probably are) Thanks for reading!~**


	2. Stay with me

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello!~ P3P IS OUT! And I have obtained it...and I am very happy. I was just listening to music while waiting for a video to load on YouTube while I was checking my Facebook. (I'm such a multitasker!~) And the song I was listening too was Heaven, from Persona 4. So I was just thinking of a plot with Akihiko and Minako...because you guys like that...so if you analyze the lyrics enough you might get the story!~ If not just ask me in a message or something and I'll tell you. ;o; 'Big brother!' omfg that tore my heart apart.**

I was curled up in a tight little ball, laying in my bed. I was cold...and I could feel my eyes start to tear up. It was one of those days...where I reminisced about my parents...

My hair wasn't up in its usual ponytail, and all of my bobby pins were laying on my desk. I had my headphones on, and was listening to a song that my mother had always sang to me...

"_Can't get my mind, out of those memories...now time to tell them, don't take my dream..."_

It made me reflect on what had been happening in my life since I joined SEES. I could die any night we went to Tartarus...it was scary. Death was scary. It was all scary...though, I'm suppose to be the leader...

What would it be like if I wasn't here...? Would it be any different if the accident never happened...or would I have just ended up here anyways? It's hard to handle this...I don't know how I can go on...

I felt it all getting ready to burst...I couldn't stand it anymore. I might have all of my friends...and I might have everything I need...but...

"I can't take it!" She shouted as she dug her face into her pillow, sobbing.

"_Those long days passing by the door, like late summer they slowly fade away. Finding ways through the favorite tune, with my eyes closed..." _

Akihiko was again, bored. He needed something to do during the days...it wasn't his thing to just sit around. He didn't really have much homework to do, and there wasn't that many places to train...so he found himself walking up to the fourth floor to check the readings in the Control Room.

But when he was about to start up the fourth flight of stairs, he heard a cry from behind him.

"I can't take it!" It sounded like Minako...He turned, and started on his way down the hall. His steps were slow...he wasn't exactly sure what she could be upset about. Nothing seemed to faze her, ever. She always had her face plastered with one straight expression ever since she had arrived. Sure, she would talk to Yukari and Junpei, but she never seemed to talk to anybody else. He had seen her with the Tennis Club as well, but she didn't really talk to anybody except for the Captain.

What could be so bad that it upset the great Minako Arisato? It bugged him to see her talk to Junpei...and when other male students talked to her as well. He didn't know why though, but it bugged him. He always felt the need to interrupt the conversation, or punch the guy in the face (But he'd never do that). So what would he say to her...

He was at her door. Last on on the right...he raised his hand and knocked lightly.

I heard a sound from the door...it was knocking. I was a little reluctant to get up and open it, and was a little embarrassed. I thought everybody would be out today, so I took it as an opportunity to have some quiet time. I wasn't wearing much except for my PJ's, and I had a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I could feel how heavy my eyes were, and my headphones hung lazily around my neck.

When my hand wrapped around my door knob, I pulled as hard as I could, but it wouldn't budge. I was too tired to open a door even! So I grabbed it with both hands, and pulled so hard I fell back. The door swung open, with a surprised Akihiko standing in front of me. I rubbed my eyes as the hallway lights filtered into my room. It was so dark in here...

Akihiko was kneeling down next to me and was supporting my back.

"Are...are you a-alright?" He stuttered a bit. I wonder why...

"Yea...*sniff* I'm fine." I said closing my eyes a bit. "I heard you scream. That doesn't sound alright." I smiled a little, and coughed.

"It's just...me. I was just...thinking...about my parents." The music from my headphones was playing still, and we could hear it barely.

"Do you need any h-help?" He stuttered again. What happened to big bad Akihiko Senpai, never faltering?

"Are you...alright?" He nodded quickly. "Yea. I'm just a little worried..."

I could feel my cheeks heating up. He was...worried? Akihiko Senpai...?

"I-I'm really okay. Can you just...help me get to my bed?" He nodded quickly again. Akihkio seemed really nervous...He picked me up and laid me on my bed. I guess I didn't weigh very much to him, he was the captain of the Boxing Team...

He started to step away. I didn't want that for some reason...I didn't want him to leave. I needed someone to stay with me...and...I could feel my face getting all hot again.

I grabbed his arm quickly. "Can you just...stay here...?" I asked. He didn't seem able to sputter out a reply.

"W-w-well I-I-I have to go ch-cheak something. B-but if y-y-you really need s-s-s-s-s-somebody..." I giggled a little bit. I could barely see the outline of his face, with the light from the hallway blinding me a little, and the darkness that covered it.

"Can you shut the door...it's so bright..." He nodded quickly. For someone so bold, he got nervous easily. Akihiko shut the door quietly, and then he came over back to the bed. He kneeled down, and my hand grabbed his arm again. I didn't want him to leave...it was odd...

"I...don't leave...please" I was getting really sleepy for some reason...I saw him nod. My thoughts started to become all jumbled, and I could feel myself drifting away. I was cold...

"Akihiko...I'm...cold..." I was jerking his arm forward, and he lost his balance. I giggled a little bit, in an incoherent kind of way.

"Please...just stay with...me." My body was moving on its own as I scooted over on my bed.

"I...I won't leave." I pulled on his arm some more, and he crawled up next to me. I wrapped my arm around him, and felt so much better then. That feeling of emptiness in my heart was gone...

I drifted off with the sound of music in the background...

_"Filling me...with those sounds."_

Mitsuru was looking for Akihiko. Where was he? She needed to tell him something concerning their rescue mission of Yamagishi. He wasn't in his room...and he wasn't in the control room. She was going to her room to grab her cell phone, when she noticed that Minako's door was slightly ajar. She wasn't one to be nosy, but she couldn't pass this up!

Mitsuru tiptoed over to Minako's door, and slid as much of her body in without making a sound. There on the bed she saw Minako with her arm around Akihikos stomach, and his arm wrapped around her, as they both slept. Akihiko snored kinda loud, but Minako was so quiet.

She jerked her head out, and stifled a laugh. She also wasn't one to gossip, but she had to tell Yukari about this. She would care, Minako was one of her friends after all. It was going to be such a fine secret to hold against those two...they would never know...

Mitsuru had to remember to get the recording from the Command Room. She wasn't letting them hide this anywhere...


End file.
